GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D
GNR-001 GN Arms Type D '''(aka ''GN Arms'''), is a mobile armor/weapons platform created for Gundam Dynames.The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics This GN Arms unit was specifically complimented after Gundam Dynames' ranged firing specialty for mobile armor (MA) combat, GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D(ynames). Its armaments includes a double-barreled GN Twin Cannon and a heavy GN Missile Launcher(can carry 180 GN Missiles) . When combined with the Dynames to form a GN Armor, the GN Arms component can be controlled by a Haro, but this machine cannot fight independently unless it has a human pilot. The unit was destroyed by a combination of fire from UN Forces and Ali Al-Saachez (piloting GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei). Fighter Mode In fighter mode, GN Arms Type D fights like a aerial assault craft; armed with two powerful GN-Cannons, GN-Arms is able to fly at high speeds with firepower similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka. The weapons it carries are reflective on the combat themes of the Gundam assigned to it. However, a common weapon feature in all GN Arms are the fixed GN Cannons on the top. As fixed weapons, the weapons can only successfully shoot down its target relative to the body positioning of the unit itself. GN Armor Mode In this configuration, it transforms and docks with Dynames. The GN-Armor itself isn't highly maneuverable with high speed opponents; it compensates with a GN Field against enemy fire. The weapons compliments is based on the weapons and themes of the Gundam counterpart. Armaments GN Claw Refined and modified over the GN Claws taken from the GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws are only usable in MA mode. However, unlike the Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws cannot create a beam saber at the tip. GN Cannons Two large cannons are built on top of the GN Arms. While no official information has been released, the firepower (based on observation) is similar to Virtue's ''GN Bazooka. GN Twin Rifle GN Arms Type-D is shown to carry a double-barreled GN Twin Rifle which the firepower is more powerful than GN Cannons as a Virgina-Class-Carrier can be destroyed in a shot.The Twin Rifle can also split GN Particle into two barrels and shoot . GN Misslie Container GN Arms Type-D is also shown to carry a GN Missile Container which can carry 180 GN Missiles.They are used for destroying large targets like vessels, in groups. System Features *GN Field :Utilizing the power of a Gundam's GN Drive, GN Arms can siphon the GN particles from a solar furnace to generate a particle field. *Trans-Am System :GN Arms alone can't utilize Trans-Am, but by siphoning GN particles from a Gundam, Trans-Am power can be shared in between both units when linked together. History After suffering several losses against Celestial Being, the UN Forces were granted access to 30 GN Drives which resulted in the creation of the GNX-603T GN-X - a mobile suit that could resist Celestial Being. Fearing the possibility of defeat, Sumeragi Lee Noriega had Lasse Aeon and Ian Vashti retrieve the GN-Arms from one of their lagrange resource satellites. Lasse retrieved GN Arms Type E, while Ian retrieved GN Arms Type D. During the second UN attack, Lockon attached Dynames to the GN Arms, taking out the majority of the GN-Xs. He then went to take down the Virginia-Class-Carriers, destroying two but before he could take out the last one, the Twin Rifle was taken out by Throne Zwei, piloted by Ali Al-Saachez. Lockon had to eject, as a linear bolt destroyed the GN Arms. He later used the remaining GN Cannon to destroy Zwei. Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia References External Links GN Arms Type-D on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile armors